Anne of Twisted Gables
by oz diva
Summary: This is the result of a challenge to write a short chapter of a continuing story. The story is as bonkers as you might imagine. Published with permission. By Oz diva, Anne O'The island, Original McFishie, CahillA, kslchen, Mavors4986, Excel Aunt, AnneWithanEStory, Rebecca the Historian, Mrs VonTrapp, Yzarra Bzarra, Elizasky. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 by oz diva**

Mrs Rachel Lynde was sitting at her window one afternoon in early August, the sun was coming in the window warm and bright; when she spied Matthew Cuthbert driving up the hill and was that John Blythe, with his arm casually flung across Matthew's shoulders?

Rachel called out to her hen-pecked husband, Thomas "I just saw John Blythe and Matthew Cuthbert driving up the hill, why would the two of them be driving together, instead of working their crops this fine afternoon?"

"Did you?" replied Thomas a trifle wistfully. He had enjoyed some wonderful rolls in the hay with those two, but they hadn't invited him along this time. "I wonder where they were going?"

Thomas thought back to the time last month when he and John Blythe had been enjoying some time alone in the Blythe's barn when Matthew Cuthbert had turned up on spec to borrow a tool. He thought he'd never forget the look on Matthew's face when he spied them there, bare white chests heaving, hay in hair, sweaty faces. He'd called out, "John! Thomas!" Names which were repeated several times over the course of the afternoon.

"Must pop out Rachel, I'll be back in a few hours," Thomas announced as he backed out of the room.

"Now where was that man off to?" mused Rachel, if she had had a chance to interrogate him, she would have, but he had rushed out before she had a chance. Time to go and have a chat with Marilla, perhaps she could shed some light on the situation? Rachel thought, putting on her hat. She strode up the lane to Green Gables.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Anne O' the Island**

At the station in Bright River, a girl with bright red hair sat on the lonely bench, a carpetbag at her feet. She was small for her age, painfully skinny even through her too-small linsey-woolsey dress. Every so often, she would give a small scratch, trying to alleviate some of the itchiness of the cloth.

So far, Anne had scratched eighteen times. She had been waiting here at the station for an hour already, and the station master was clearly eager to be rid of her. She knew she had talked his ear off before he had sent her to sit on the bench to wait for… what was his name?

Mr. Cuthbert. Mr. Matthew Cuthbert.

Well, she would just have to wait for him, wouldn't she? If only there was someplace more pleasant than this bench…

A flowering cherry tree caught her eye. It looked perfect for sitting in, with branches low enough to clamber into, and wide enough to sit on without having to worry about tipping out of it. Perhaps she could wait for Mr. Cuthbert there; she was sure the stationmaster wouldn't miss her if she went and sat in the tree for a little while, would he?

Once ensconced in one of the middle branches of the tree -not too high, but not too low, either - Anne closed her eyes dreamily, her imagination taking her out of the tree and placing her in a cathedral with vaulted ceilings, stained glass windows - and Anne herself wore a creamy white dress, with a puffed sleeves and a gauzy lace veil. How romantic being a bride had to be!

"I, Anne Shirley, take thee…" what should the groom be named this time? Anne paused for a moment, blinking up at the blue sky through the pink whiteness of the cherry blossoms. "I, Anne Shirley, take thee, Perceval Dalrymple, for better or for worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health…"

* * *

Gilbert Blythe would never know what possessed him to speak to the girl sitting in the cherry tree outside the train station. His mother had sent him to pick up a trunk that was supposed to arrive on the four-o'clock train - a trunk that hadn't arrived, of course. He was stepping out of the stationmaster's office when he glanced at the tree - and there was a girl in it.

That in itself was odd. The girls he knew weren't great tree-climbers; they were more inclined to sit in little circles, keeping their ruffled white dresses clean. Now, Gilbert didn't have anything against girls - was quite fond of them, in fact - but they could be a little boring.

But what truly made this girl in the tree different was her hair. Bright coppery-orange, it seemed to capture every sunbeam and reflect it back at him. Almost without his noticing it, his feet had carried him to the base of the cherry tree, and he stood there, tipping back his head to look at her.

She was...muttering to herself. He cleared his throat, hoping to get her attention, but she ignored him.

Well. That was new, too. Girls, as a rule, didn't ignore him.

"Pssst!"

Nothing.

"Hey, Carrots!"

He never knew what hit him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Original McFishie**

Sam White knew he shouldn't have trusted Bobby Sloane to cover for him last week, as he reviewed the 'For Collection' and the 'Customer Notification' lists in his hand.

"It's not my fault!" he mumbled, stepping onto an empty platform "Where's young Blythe gone….", a wail to his right lead his attention to a tree where Gilbert was arguing with - was that the train girl treed like a cougar?

"Shut-it" he scolded, "Been a mistake," looking at Anne, "Cuthberts were told you'd be 'ere tomorra. Your trunk" – directed towards Gilbert – "will be on tomorrow's 4pm. Time for my dinner," he said, turning to leave.

"Wait! I can't stay in this tree ALL NIGHT" said Anne, jumping down. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as imagined.

"Cuthberts?" Gilbert queried, Sam nodded. "They're two farms over from me, I could drop her off." Gilbert's offer wasn't completely altruistic. The Cuthbert's backed onto the pond where at that very moment Charlie and Fred would be striping-off and jumping into the cool, refreshing water. If he hurried he could join them.

"I'm not getting in a cart with a COMPLETE stranger!," admonished Anne.

Sighing, and thinking his potatoes must now be cold, Sam responded "Anne Shirley – Gilbert Blythe of the Avonlea Blythes". And with that he turned on his heels and left Anne alone with a smirking Gilbert.

It was fifteen minutes into the drive before Gilbert got a word out of Anne. She'd ignored all his polite conversation attempts. Suddenly she exclaimed "Oh my, oh my, oh my, this must be the most beautiful place in the entire world!"

"The Avenue?" he questioned

"I'd expect you to call it something prosaic. To me, it will always be the White Way of Delight".

"The White Way of…?" Gilbert sighed. She sure wasn't like Avonlea girls.

"Whoa". He stopped the horses

"Are we there?" asked Anne observing the golden, rolling wheat fields they'd come upon.

"Nope, but that's my Dad's cart, and today's he's working with…." He paused and shouted "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad"

Three heads popped up from the field. All had their shirts off, and their chests glistened with the sweat, hair disheveled, looking surprised at the sudden interruption to their endeavours.

"Afternoon Gilbert," John responded, buttoning his shirt at the sight of a strange girl and walking towards them, "Who've you got there?"

"Someone for the Cuthbert's," Gilbert responded.

"Me?" Matthew turned around, tucking his shirt into his trousers. "I'm expecting a lad tomorrow, to help on the farm but she's a, a..."

"...a girl," said Thomas, brushing stray wheat-heads from his hair "not what you need."

"…hmmmm" pondered Matthew "no, she'll have to go back."

"Back?" cried Anne standing up "How can I go back? I don't even know where I am!" She sat down and promptly burst into tears.

Four sets of eyebrows raised and exchanged helpless glances.

Suddenly, Thomas had an idea. His wife, Rachel, was looking for a new project. Maybe this girl was just what she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - CahillA**

It was a good thing Rachel had gone to speak to Marilla. They may not always agree on things (more often they did not) but this was one of those rare moments.

"You are right, Rachel. Idle hands are the devil's tools. That's why I agreed with Matthew to adopt a boy from Nova Scotia. Matthew needs the help on the farm and I need someone to keep an eye on Matthew. Who knows what crazy ideas John Blythe is putting in him now?"

"Well, Marilla, if you ask me, I think another set of eyes around here is an excellent idea. I was only suggesting it to Thomas myself the other day. I'm so glad to see we are on the same page. Hmmm, is that Matthew coming home already?" Rachel's excellent hearing had already picked up the Blythe buggy arriving at Green Gables.

As they walked out to greet them, both ladies were intrigued by the red-headed girl sitting next to Gilbert Blythe. Rachel snuck a side-glance to Marilla, who did not respond with anything more than a smirk.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Thomas was the first to greet them, while Matthew and John helped Anne down from the buggy. "Look what Gilbert found at the station for you, Marilla!"

Marilla glanced at the girl. The poor thing looked anxious, already aware of the mix-up from these blubbering buffoons.

Matthew could see his sister thinking this over. "Now, Marilla. Don't you worry about this. We still need a boy around the farm so Thomas suggested the Lyndes might take her in."

Matthew was unsure what was worse: the shocked look from Rachel or the withering glare from Marilla.

John jumped to Matthew's aid. "Well, of course, Rachel is so good with the children. And Anne is a lovely, talkative girl. She'll keep Rachel in good company. Curious too. Ain't that right, Gilbert?"

Marilla looked at all three men. She looked at Anne. Anne's big grey eyes stared back.

"No."

Everyone was stunned. Well, except for Rachel, who smiled in the way only a co-conspirator could.

"Anne, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Marilla cocked her head to the right. "It's Miss. Curious child, are you? Like to talk?"

"Usually, Miss. I do so like to create my own stories, and weave them around my world, like a warm blanket to wrap my surroundings in…"

Marilla waved Anne's words away with her hand. "Yes, yes. So I see. You'll do fine. Having you for company might be just the thing to keep Matthew out of trouble. Yes, Anne can stay at Green Gables. Thank you, gentleman. That will be all. Come now, Matthew. We need to welcome Anne to her new home."

The three men looked stunned. Had Marilla Cuthbert outsmarted their plan? Did she know?

Only Gilbert seemed happy with the scenario. "You sure are lucky, Mr Cuthbert. Getting to spend more time with Anne. Boy, I'd be happy doing the farm work with her for company."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - kslchen**

"Good evening, Mr Lynde."

Thomas stopped. Paused. Turned.

There was a girl standing in the hall. A strange girl. In his hall.

Thomas looked at the girl. The girl looked back at him.

She looked very… prim. In a way Rachel would approve of. Blue-chequered dress beneath a spotless apron. Blonde hair in… what did the girls call them? Pigtails?

Thomas continued to look at the girl. The girl continued to look at him.

There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her, apart from the fact that she was standing in his hall and acting as if she belonged there. And, well… there was something about her eyes, wasn't there? Very dark, for such a fair-haired girl, and somehow… knowing.

Thomas cleared his throat. "Good… good evening."

"May I take your coat, Sir?" Her voice rang out like a bell.

Thomas looked down at his dusty working clothes. So did the girl.

"Your jacket," she amended.

Her face betrayed no emotions, except… wasn't her mouth quirking up just the slightest bit at the corner? And wasn't there a sudden flash in her eyes?

Was she… laughing at him?

Thomas turned away. Who was this girl and what was she doing in his hall?

Gathering his courage, he looked back at her. She met his gaze, unblinking.

"Who… who are you?" he managed.

"My name is Chastity Lovell, Mr Lynde," she answered politely.

Her eyes, though, were still watching him. Unnerving him.

"Where is Mrs Lynde?" he asked, his voice not sounding like his own.

"Mrs Lynde is in the kitchen," replied the girl.

Thomas nodded. Nodded again.

"I will go see her," he announced.

"Very well, Sir," agreed the girl.

Swiftly, he moved past her towards the kitchen. At the door, he dared a quick look over his shoulder. The girl looked right back at him.

Thankfully, Rachel was bustling away in the kitchen. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rachel, dear… there's a girl in the hall."

She nodded, briskly. "I know."

Thomas blinked. "Why is there a girl in the hall?" he asked cautiously.

"I had Hopetown send her. Marilla enjoys having her orphan girl over at Green Gables, so I thought I'd get myself one as well. It's been so quiet since Eliza left."

Thomas opened his mouth. Closed it again.

"She used to live on the street and I was a bit worried she'd be a right urchin, but I like her manners very much," added Rachel.

Her manners surely couldn't be faulted, but…

"Rachel, dear… you aren't saying she will stay with us?"

Rachel stopped whatever she was doing. "Are you opposed to her staying?"

She hadn't even asked him. But then, when did she ever?

"I thought she was… well, laughing at me," Thomas remarked carefully.

Rachel clucked her tongue. "Why would a twelve-year-old girl be laughing at you?"

Why, indeed?

"She looks as if she knows… knows…" Thomas stopped, faltered.

"Knows what?" asked Rachel archly. "What is there to know about you, Thomas Lynde?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - mavors4986**

"You're being paranoid, the both of you," scoffed John, shaking hay from his undershirt.

"I'm telling you, they know!" insisted Thomas. "Rachel does, at any rate. Matthew, you don't really believe Marilla took in an orphan girl to keep you company, do you?"

"Well..." Matthew fumbled with his buttons, certain she'd done just that: besides, that little matchstick was endearing, despite her clumsy inclination to knock over the milk pails, and her ability to spew strings of never-ending questions until he himself felt out of breath.

Accustomed to Matthew's nonverbal manners (as proper to the Cuthbert name as cockiness was to Blythe), a nearly-dressed Thomas carried on, "Mark my words! Our women are onto us. They're using those girls as spies..."

* * *

"They know!" whispered Chastity, still crouching down.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Anne from her own post high up.

The Blythe barn, while sturdy, wasn't impenetrable. One couldn't hear through the low crack in the wall while simultaneously peeking through the raised gable end, but the task was easy enough for two.

"Oh, this is terrible!" moaned Anne.

"Keep it down, would you?" urged Chastity, familiar with her peer's penchant for the dramatic. "We'd better leave, before-"

"-before anyone finds you out?" a voice interrupted, making both girls start.

Somehow, in the midst of her fall (which seemed to occur in slow motion), Anne found the time to envy Chastity her reaction; jumping to her feet with a dainty yelp was far more dignified than shrieking while tumbling from a stack of old crates. Adding insult to potentially impending injury, it had to happen in front of him: the very rude boy who'd interrupted her fantasy wedding to Perceval in the cherry tree, and dropped by the Cuthbert's farm nearly every day since then, under the transparent pretence of 'helping' with chores. Why he insisted on heckling her so, when it was plainly obvious she wanted nothing to do with him-

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Hey! Are you hurt?"

If landing onto Chastity hadn't left Anne breathless, her proximity to Gilbert's face might have. What an inconvenient time to realise how handsome his eyebrows were, arched in concern over the sparkling hazels... And why did she suddenly want to touch those brown, obnoxiously messy curls? (Had the boy never heard of a comb?) Furthermore, why was there an odd flutter in her stomach when he lifted her off the ground?

"Unhand me this instant!" she screeched, slapping at his strong arms.

"Fine!" Gilbert set the ungrateful wretch on the ground, turning to assist Chastity up instead.

"Aaaah-ow! My ankle..."

"Chastity, I'm terribly sorry!" apologized Anne, dismayed.

"Probably sprained," Gilbert noted. "Best get you inside." With one swift gesture, the wounded girl was secured in his grip.

As Gilbert turned his back on a befuddled Anne, Chastity glanced at her over his broad shoulder and dared a wink before resting her head pitifully against him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Excel Aunt**

Gilbert Blythe, ever the swoon worthy and well humored hero, hurried Chastity Lovell into his home and then into his kitchen chair. Once freed of his load, he gave the fair maiden a small smile paired with a twinkling eye. She had really lived up to her end of the deal, but had it worked?

He paced a short distance to the west window and withdrew the white ruffled curtain to see the barn. Anne was staring daggers in his direction.

Ah-ha! It had worked!

If not for the house protecting him, Gilbert might have burst into flames, Anne's glare was that intense. A satisfying thrill washed over him.

"I take it you winked? Like I asked you to?"

"Of course I did!" Chastity wrinkled her nose when he looked. "I told you I would help!"

Gilbert felt uncomfortable as Chastity shifted. His breath hitched in alarm. "What are you doing?" Gilbert's voice awkwardly cracked in an embarrassing, adolescent way.

Chastity was no prude. She didn't think twice about lifting her skirts to access her twisted foot, even if Gilbert blushed to see her black-stockinged knees.

"It was ever so much fun to tease Anne at Hopetown as Anne has a jealous streak wider than the St. Lawrence River. She likes you, I'm sure of it, and she's all yours as far as I'm concerned." She pulled off her shoe and massaged her ankle.

Gilbert's smile now stretched into his ears and he took another gander outside.

His dad and Mr Lynde had found Anne and she looked uncomfortable speaking with the pair. The two men glanced in the direction of the house following Anne's pointed finger.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Oh, Mrs. Barry," Mrs. Pye always delighted to visit Orchard Slope for tea on Tuesdays. Mrs. Barry had the most spacious veranda in which to recline. "I'm so glad you understand. I've debated about saying something to Mrs. Harmon or Mrs. Gillis, but I first wanted to see if what I'm thinking strikes a chord with you."

Mrs. Barry of course agreed with her longtime acquaintance on this matter. They were both mothers of growing girls. Girls that were quickly turning into young ladies.

"There are hardly any boys in Diana's class as it is," Mrs. Barry sipped her raspberry cordial. It was the finest on the island in her opinion. "It's always been unbalanced, and now there are two new girls, Anne and Chastity. They're attracting the boys for the wrong reasons. Worldly ones..."

"I knew you'd feel as I do. It's all well and good now, but later, when our girls are old enough to marry…" Mrs. Pye tried to deliver the next line so to pull at Mrs. Barry's heartstrings. "Well, I would hate for my girls to have to leave home to find a husband. The boys we have here are good stock through and through, but someone's going to be left without."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Eliminate this competition."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - AnneWithAnEStory**

Mrs. Barry was surprised. "How conspiratorial we sound! What do you suggest?"

Mrs. Pye's chin tilted as she thought. "We need the children to see for _themselves_ that those two unsuitable girls are better left on the _outside_ of things. You and I could arrange little afternoon parties- cake and games- just for the children we _want_ there."

Mrs. Barry agreed; it seemed like a simple yet effective way to ensure that bonds were formed- bonds that would _not_ include Anne and Chastity. "But I'm not sure that'll be _enough_ ," she said hesitantly.

"That isn't _all_ ," replied Mrs. Pye, lowly. "There's a way to show everyone that they're up to no good."

"We don't _know_ that they're up to no good," Mrs. Barry reminded her. "We don't know _what_ they're up to!"

"We'll _decide_ what they're up to," Mrs. Pye told her shrewdly. "When your family is out this evening, your home will be disturbed and your silver tea service will vanish. I'll just happen to drive by. I'll attest to witnessing two young girls creeping through the darkness with a heavy load between them."

"That would work- _if_ the silver is found among their belongings," Mrs. Barry considered. "Or if money is found, as if they've sold it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – rebeccathehistorian**

* * *

Minnie May ran over to Green Gables. Giving her a small shovel to use if needed, Mama had told her to hide the silver spoon somewhere at Green Gables. Seeing that nobody was watching her, she made a small hole in the dirt, shoved the spoon in, and quickly covered it up happy to have done her job.

* * *

"Marilla! Marilla!" She ran towards the house spoon in hand.

"Anne! Stop yelling! Whatever is the matter?"

"I found this outside. Is it ours? Because I was wondering why you had a spoon in the dirt. I don't remember us loosing a spoon or even having one outside. Whoever did it did a hasty job because they didn't really try to cover it and the edge of the spoon was sticking out."

Marilla's eyebrows creased in confusion. "No, this isn't ours, Anne; it's from the Barry's, the family next door. Thank you for finding it. I'll bring it back to Mrs. Barry."

* * *

"Miss Cuthbert! What a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Barry put on a broad smile. Had Marilla Cuthbert thwarted their plan already?

"I came to give you this," she said holding out the spoon. "It seems that it was half-buried in our yard. Anne found it."

"Ah! Thank you!" The edges of Mrs. Barry smile twitched as she struggled to keep ahold of it and not let Marilla Cuthbert see her fear. "I've been looking all over for it. Thank you for finding it."

Something was going on. She was sure of it but she couldn't tell what it was. "Good day, Mrs. Barry."

"Good day, Miss Cuthbert."

* * *

"Oh Diana, isn't this marvelous? Aren't the boys awfully handsome?"

"I agree, Ruby, they are awfully handsome." Diana scanned the room a bit. "Where are Anne and Chastity?" Rumor had had it that both Miss Cuthbert and Mrs. Lynde had taken in girls from an orphan asylum.

"Didn't you hear?" said Ruby who always knew the latest gossip. "Mrs. Pye didn't want to invite Anne and Chastity so we could have the boys all to ourselves." Ruby added the last part in a stage whisper.

"I don't know why you'd want to invite some ugly orphan girls, Diana," Josie responded with Jane at her side as she walked over to the pair. "They probably have lice, pick their noses, and have absolutely nomanners whatsoever. I mean, what else would you get from an orphan asylum?"

"Well, I think that it's not nice to not invite them. I'm going to do so." At the exclamations from the girls around her, Diana added, "They are our age after all."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - MrsVonTrapp**

Matthew urged the sweet currant wine down his throat, bolstering his resolve as it dulled his despair. He was a man of few words but myriad emotions, though never as stupefied as when in the presence of John Blythe, from his first appearance at their door all those years ago, bronzed by the summer sun, wildflowers wilting as he waited on Marilla and winked at her brother.

And now, their encounters must end. He was newly responsible for his endearing redhead with the runaway mouth; Thomas had given home to the girl with the quizzical smile and questioning eyes; and John had Gilbert, tall and teasing in the way of his father. But when I became a man, I put away childish things… *

The glass was empty, and his heart too full. It pained him in new ways, now.

* * *

"Ma, here's another one!" Gilbert held up the butter knife for inspection, hazel eyes on the gleaming shard, hardly tarnished by its hasty burial in the ground bordering Orchard Slope.

"What is that child playing at?" Mrs Blythe huffed in exasperation. "Mrs Barry needs to take Minnie May in hand. Her antics have been the talk of the sewing circle."

Gilbert passed his own brown hand through his tousled dark curls, feigning nonchalance as he bit the inside of his cheek to fight his smile.

"I can drop it into the Barry's if you like," he offered with studied casualness.

Long, lean strides and cheerful whistle took him, not over verdant green fields, but through the woods, emerging between two genteel homesteads, biding his time until the bright bobbing heads of their new respective residents emerged to traverse the lane towards him.

Minnie May's misfortune was Gilbert's good luck; having observed her making mischief on the grounds of Green Gables, not realising, at first, that the mischief was not of her design. He had pieced the story together, surreptitiously overhearing plans when escaping Josie Pye's prattle during his unscheduled visit, conveniently coinciding with Mrs Barry's. He had then gallantly gone straight to the young ladies now before him with his suspicions; a search of Green Gables and Lynde's Hollow unearthing a treasure trove. A great game of their own it was to replant their discoveries all about the neighbouring farms and even in the new Reverend's vegetable patch. Mrs Barry had become social pariah, practically begging the new orphan girls to visit poor Diana, terribly tainted by association. Mrs Pye decried such behaviour whilst locking all her cabinets. And Gilbert had realised, in those grateful grey eyes sparked with green, that jealousy never won fair lady, but friendship and faithfulness might.

He now brandished knife as sword.

"The last piece!" he grinned, presenting his bounty. "Enjoy your time at Orchard Slope, ladies."

"All for one and one for all," ** Anne Shirley, fair Dryad and new comrade, beamed back.

"Aren't you coming, Gilbert?" Chastity's innocent tone turned to sly smile.

Two red plaits nodded agreement.

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

*1 Corinthians 13, of course

**Alexandre Dumas, The Three Musketeers


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Yzarra_Bizarra**

Diana had been locked in her room as punishment.

"I cannot believe you tried to invite those orphans to your party without my permission, Diana, I am very disappointed in you!" Mrs. Barry hollered from the other side of the door, it was a good thing that Diana wasn't able to find them or her plan would have been even more ruined

"I didn't ask your permission because I knew what your answer would be, Mother, it's unkind to invite everyone in the class but two, especially since they did nothing."

"Did nothing?" Mrs. Barry gasped, "They stole from me!"

"Stole from you?" Diana asked

"Yes, I'm sure they did, a few days ago Marilla turned up with a spoon of mine that just so happened to be in their yard, the carrotty orphan obviously took it." She yelled back

"I didn't know, I thought you just wanted the boys all for us, I'm terribly sorry, Mother, we should call a search of Avonlea for the rest of our utensils as well."

"That's a splendid idea, Diana!" Mrs. Barry said as if it were truly Diana's idea

The search party was quick to arrive and quicker to search, they started off away from Green Gables and the Lynde residence and, to Mrs. Pye and Mrs. Barry's amazement, found them scattered all over the place.

"Minnie May?" Mrs. Barry asked sweetly, pulling her away from the crowd, "You were supposed to bury these at the Cuthbert's and the Lynde's houses, not anywhere else."

"I did, they must have found them." Minnie May replied innocently

"Found them?" Mrs. Barry smiled, "Of course."

Mrs. Barry ran over to Mrs. Pye whose face was redder than the soil,

"Why are these not where they should be, Mrs. Barry?"

"Would you calm down, Mrs. Pye, I have a plan B."

"What?"

"What if the orphans hid them in different places as to not get caught?" Mrs. Barry smirked

"We would need evidence."

The two ladies thought a little bit until Ms. Pye finally exclaimed something,"Hair!", she then remembered to whisper, "I could try to get some of Anne's signature red hair mixed with Chasity's buried with one of my things, they'd discover it and realize that those two were the ones stealing."

Mrs. Barry looked a little guilty, all she wanted was for her daughter to have the best she could have, she never meant for it to escalate this much, "Are you sure we haven't gone too far, Mrs. Pye, they didn't actually do anything, perhaps we should just let the girls be free?"

"And let our daughters go unmarried? You want the best for Diana, right?"

Mrs. Barry simply nodded, looking at her very elegant shoes

"Then we have to get rid of these orphans."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Elizasky**

Diana hid at the top of the stairs, fiddling with the key Magpie Minnie May had used to spring her from the clink.

So it had all been a ruse to send Anne and Chastity away in disgrace and pair off the Avonlea girls with the slimmest of pickings. Oh, Gilbert Blythe was very nice, but Diana had little use for boys even when her bosom friend's future wasn't hanging in the balance.

Diana shimmied out her window and flew through the waning light to Green Gables, surprising a forlorn Matthew at the gate.

"Matthew!" she gasped. "Fetch everyone!"

"Everyone?" he echoed.

"Lyndes, Blythes, Gillises, Pyes, even Sloanes!"

Matthew didn't argue; he went.

"Diana?" a flour-dusted Anne appeared on the veranda, followed by Chastity and Marilla.

"Oh, Anne!" Diana flung her arms around her friend. "I'll never let anyone send you away!"

"Send me away?"

Diana poured out the story, apologizing at intervals for eavesdropping. Anne gasped; Charity frowned; Marilla turned a gimlet eye toward Orchard Slope.

"But whatever will we do?" Anne asked.

"I got the idea from your stories," Diana winked. "Your heroes and heroines are always declaring their love in public."

As Diana explained the plan, people began to arrive at Green Gables. Mrs. Lynde was first, keen with curiosity. Thomas tagged along behind, followed by the Blythes and all the rest.

"Thank you all," Diana said, pink-cheeked and brave enough to be loud. "There has been a lot of sneaking and scheming around here lately, but it's time to put an end to it. What we need is love and kindness, not suspicion or jealousy."

Anne took her friend's hand and smiled. "Diana has devised the most scrumptious plan. Follow us to Orchard Slope!"

The bewildered crowd obeyed, following the girls across the meadows and fields once more. When they reached the house, Anne gave instructions:

"We'll all hold hands and form a sacred circle around the house. When your turn comes, you must turn to your neighbor and tell them something you really and truly love about them. No shirking."

A moment later, Mrs. Barry and Mrs. Pye peeked out the door to find the strangest sight. All of their neighbors were joined together, passing heartfelt compliments around the circle.

"Diana, you are unfailingly kind."

"Ruby, you have impeccable taste."

"Josie, you smell nice."

"Moody, you are inoffensive."

"Fred, you've been here all along."

"Charlie, you help me with spelling."

"Chastity, you are almost as clever as Anne."

"Mrs. Lynde, you are hospitable."

"Thomas, you are reliable."

"Matthew, you are always generous."

"John, you make me laugh."

"Unnamed wife, you are always there when I need you and never any other time."

"Marilla, you have a personality."

"Gilbert, you want Anne to succeed for her own sake."

"Anne, you are one of a kind."

When the appreciations had gone around the circle, Anne and Diana dropped their hands and made a little space for Mrs. Barry and Mrs. Pye. What could they do except join?

***The End ***

Thank you for reading our crazy little story.


End file.
